60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Items(60 Parsecs)
60 Parsecs! Items Soup: '''The main item in the game. Feeds one Astrocitizen for about 5 days. Can be crafted in the Crafting Module. * Scavenging: '''1 slot. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 chemicals. Med-kit: Used during events and for removing negative status effects such as sickness, injuries and weakness. Can be upgraded to the ‘Modern First Aid Kit’. * Scavenging: 2 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 3 days using 10 chemicals. Sock Puppet: Can be used for regaining an Astrocitizen's sanity and to provide entertainment. Can be upgraded. * Scavenging: 1 slot. * Crafting Module: Takes 2 days using 10 chemicals. Communicator: You will always need this when you land on a planet to repair the communications module. Can be upgraded to the ‘Stereo Communicator‘. * Scavenging: 2 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Ray Gun: '''Useful for defending yourself and your crew from Space Pirates, Death Robots and Soviets. Can be upgraded. * Scavenging: '''2 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Tape: Common-use item to repair the ship, robots and prevent illness. Can be upgraded. * Scavenging: 1 slot. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Mask: Used to assist in air breach events in the ship and defends an Astrocitizen from the Radioactive hazard when exploring. Can be upgraded into a more successful 'Full-face Mask'. * Scavenging: 1 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals. Armor: Used to protect the crew from attacks and explosions. Defends an Astrocitizen from the Spikes hazard when exploring. Can be upgraded. * Scavenging: 2 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals The 'Cosmos 101' Manual: A useful manual used to gain information on repair, illness and other special events. Can be upgraded into the more durable 'Cosmos 102' manual. * Scavenging: 2 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Artifact: A golden cow statue used during multiple special events. Defends an Astrocitizen from the Supernatural hazard when exploring. Can be upgraded into a stronger 'Extraordinary Artifact'. * Scavenging: 2 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Lighter: Used to prevent nightmares and regain light during certain special events. Defends a character from the 'Darkness' hazard when exploring.Can be upgraded to a ‘Fancy Lighter’. * Scavenging: 1 slot. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Shovel: Can be used during some special events and for defense against intruders. If taken by an Astrocitizen while exploring, they will return with extra minerals. Can be upgraded. * Scavenging: 2 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Battery: Can be used during special events, to overcharge Death Robots and to regain power in the shuttle. Can be upgraded to a ‘Thermonuclear Battery’. * Scavenging: 3 slots. * Crafting Module: Takes 1 day using 10 minerals * Repair: Costs 10 chemicals Resource Packs: A pack that can be scavenged during the 'Scavenging' period of the game. Can contain Chemicals, Minerals or Energy. * Scavenging: 2 slots. Category:Items Category:Tips